I Have Loved You All Along
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: a romance story between our beloved characters, Kadaj and Cloud. Slash, Yaoi; Rated M to be safe.


I've Loved You All Along

- - - unwrittenMELODY

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**okay, hey. it's my first fanfic on here. a song fic, what do you know? this is based off an amv i saw years ago. and a few fanfictions over the past few months.**

**anyways, uhm... i hope you like. **

**btw: it's basic romance fluff. it's only M to be safe.**

DISCLAIMER**:**** i don't own anything from FF7, never will, never have -sigh. i also don't own the song: **It Is You (I Have Loved) by Dana Glover.**i do own the plot though, and whatever dignity i have left. haha.**

**anyways.**

**enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

**There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth  
In your eyes**

"Cloud... where are you?" was the whisper to the night, and a blonde with stunning blue eyes ran gloved hands over rough bark, his eyes alert, aware of his surroundings. He blinked, the massive swarm of trees closing in on him. He continued to look, where ever he was, he knew he would find him. There was a way, he knew it, even if he couldn't describe it, it was there. Cloud whispered out his name back:

"Kadaj... speak to me again."

"Cloud..."

The blonde panted, sweat dripping down his brow as he continued, sighing. He was close. So close, so... so...

_**What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along **_

**There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along**

_'Cloud... ahh...' the silver haired boy moaned softly, biting his lip, raising his eyes up to meet the others piercing blue ones, the droplets of water hitting his heated skin. His back suddenly arched, and he screamed in pleasure. _

_Cloud gripped the sides of the slender male, his head tossing back as he continued his ministrations, water trickling down his body as well. 'K-Kadaj...' he mumbled and there was a soft chuckle and the blonde glanced down, eye's meeting minx like. _

_The silverette ran his fingers through the older males's dampened golden locks and kissed him softly. 'Make love to me Cloud. Make me yours...'_

_'i love you...'_

_- - -_

"Kadaj, again..." the blonde said, a bit louder this time, hurrying up the path, it twisted with roots and branches.

_**There were times I ran to hide**__  
**Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you**_

"Cloud... I'm here... waiting. Cloud..." the voice continued, and Cloud hurried past a river, and a soft, unnoticeable smile grazed his lips and he remembered...

- - -

_[ m o r e f l a s h b a c k ]_

_'Do you love me?'_

_The blonde paused at the question, stabbing his sword into the earth, and watched as the other male took steps to the water. 'Do I what?' Cloud repeated, still dumbstruck. The sliverhead wheeled around, and repeated:_

_'Do you love me? There has to be a reason why you touch me like you do. How you run your fingers through my hair... how you hold my hand... how you kiss me...' came the others whisper as he took slow, but meaningful steps towards the older male. Cloud watched every movement, knowing that he wanted Kadaj to say something else. He needed to understand where he was speaking from, where all this came from, in a hurry..._

_'I...' he began, but Kadaj stopped him. 'You moaned it to me, one night... on your bike... remember? Us, naked, in the rain?' he asked quietly, and was so close to the blonde, his lips brushing against his. His eyes hald lidded and his arms snaked around Cloud's neck. 'It meant something... right?'_

_Cloud only then had realized, the other had backed him into a tree, and now it was Cloud's turn to waver. Shit, he didn't know what to say. Did he really love this boy? He wasn't really used to the feeling... but with Kadaj, his heart, his soul was at ease. Ever since he had lost Zack... _**Zack.**_The blonde sighed softly, and slowly, Kadaj inched his body away._

_'Do. You. Love. Me?' he repeated, and Cloud broke away from his thoughts to search Kadaj's eyes. Shit, he really wanted an answer. Fuck. 'I...'_

_Kadaj looked to Clouds chest, and then met his eyes again. 'Nevermind... You don't have to prove it... to me...' the boy whispered, kissing the other gently. Cloud blinked, and Kadaj smiled softly._

_'I love you, Cloud Strife.'_

_**But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
And it is you I have loved all along**_

"Kadaj..." he mumbled, hurrying, almost breaking into a run, and then... there he was.

Wrapped up in his beauty, eyes glistening, hair clinging to his face, head emerging from the water. "Took you long enough..."

Cloud almost smiled, and Kadaj made a motion as in 'come here' and he dived back under the water. An entire look out, for this? Only Kadaj would dare... Cloud undressed, quickly, but not fast enough for the silver head. The boy slowly moved from the water, and Cloud stopped removing clothing, marveling the painful beauty that Kadaj shown, always. Undressed, or clothed. He just had the opportunity to see both, constantly. "You take too long, _Strife_," the other teased gently, unzipping Cloud, and kissing his exposed chest tenderly.

Only Kadaj could make Cloud moan, which he did. He ran his fingers through the silverettes hair, and the green eyed male looked up, and Cloud couldn't read his eyes. "Come, Cloud..." the other whispered, pulling on the other gently, bringing him to the water, a soft smile on his lips.

"Kadaj, I love you, too."

_**There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all along**_

The silver haired boy froze, not pulling on Cloud any longer. Back facing the blonde, out came a shaky question, "What?"

"I love you."

The silverette was still, until Cloud felt the soft, gentle clench on his arm, and he felt the soft trembling. "Did you just realize this, Cloud?"

"Always knew. Never understood, or knew how to say it," Cloud said back just as quietly, looking over to the side, staring at the ground beside Kadaj's body. "Cloud, you dumbass..."

"What?"

The other wheeled around quickly, threw his arms around the other and kissed him deeply, and Cloud stumbled back a bit from the shock. _Kadaj?_Cloud thought to himself, his hands on the slender male's hips, a reflex. He opened his eyes a bit, to see water from the lake trickle down the other boy's face, mixture in with tears.

_**Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face**_

Only Kadaj.

_**No more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along.**_

_"I love you. Fool."_

* * *

**and, that's it. i hope you like it. cute little one shot.**

**ahh. i love yaoi (:**

**does my body good. now, i'm new to , sooo... gimmie some love.**

**please?**

**hahaha. please review. thanks!**

**C:**


End file.
